


Sand storm

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Rhysha - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I know don't judge me, It's bad, Sandstorm - Freeform, episode 2 intro, friends - Freeform, i love this ship maan, just ideas, now I wrote it correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: Episode 2 intro From caravan fell not Rhys and Vaughn, but Rhys and Sasha. I am terrible at this. Just go read Rhysha fans. It contains storms and some injuries.





	Sand storm

Falling. That's what she felt. Big fall on the dusty ground. Sound of caravan driving away. Little stones scratching her face and the big ones left bigger scratches. As she rolled down the wasteland. Not alone. No. With Rhys. This day has been a hell for Sasha and her sister. Both of them thought it couldn't get any worse. But first thing that proved that they were wrong was betrayal of their adoptive father figure, Felix. Sasha was still angry at Fiona that she informed that son of a bitch about bomb inside suit case. And now, as they escaped the moonbeams they were separated. When all falling stoped she lied on the ground for a few minutes. Then opened her eyes and stood up. She groaned from the pain as scratches started to bleed more. When her eyes adjusted to the burning sunlight she started to scan place. Rakk hive that was bitten with moonshot was lying few meters away from were Sasha had landing. In other side there was some little old house which was far from where she landed. She also saw here's and Fiona's cosmetic table which kinda survived the fall, just mirror was broken into sharp pieces which reflected sun shines. Sasha saw Rhys lying on the ground also with scratches on his face, but for the most he looked fine. She knelt down near him and looked at his peaceful face. He suddenly opened his eyes with loud gasp of the air. Sasha jumped up and kicked him. He squeld and looked at her.

'Why.' He closed his eyes in agony.

'Sorry, you scared crap out of me. Get up before skags eats your face off.' Sasha explained and gave him a helpful hand.

Rhys took it and stood up.

'Sooo what's Now?' He ask scratching back of his head.

'We walk.' And as she said that she started to walk in same direction as caravan drove off.

'Hey, Sasha, I can call Yvette for supplies from Helios.' Rhys said a little nervously as what girl will say next.

'Well then do it, we can't stay much longer in the sun.' She muttered and sat on top of the rock her foot hanging from it's side and not reaching the ground.

Rhys smiled at that sight, she was so small and cute, kinda. Without all the killing thing. Sasha looked at him with deadly stare.

'What are you grinning at?'

'Uhm, nothing.' He looked away from her and showed to Sasha his back.

Rhys called to his friend trough his robotic palm. They bot started to talk something about supplies and pandorans. Sasha didn't listened actually, she was occupied with her thoughts. She looked up at the Helios and thought about better life if they would have been born in some other planet than Pandora. This thought was always there, never leaving her alone. Few minutes have passed when Rhys waved his hand towards Sasha's face. She quickly grabbed his hand to stop it. Rhys' eyes widened from sudden touch with her. And con-artist let it go.

'So what she said? Is she going to send us some supplies?' She hoped off the road and grabbed her stomach, she had bad scratch that was bleeding. But girl covered it, that Rhys wouldn't see it.

'Yeah, she will send us... uhm later.' Rhys awkwardly said.

'Well then let's find shelter not to get sun burns.' Sasha grinned and started walking.

'Hello cupcake.' Hologramic Handsom Jack figure appeared in front of him.

Rhys gasped as he got scared by Jack. Sasha jumped in air also scared of Rhys' reaction for somehing.

'What the hell??' She wanted to smack Rhys in the face for doing it.

'Stop doing this!!!' Rhys said looking at nothing from Sashas perspective.

'Who's this pretty lady here? Oh wow look at her bumpers.' He laughed with his maniac laugh.

'I did nothing, you stupid!' Sasha screamed at him.

Rhys looked at Sasha then at Jack.

'I-it's no-othing.' He stuttered those words.

'Ahaha she can't see me, can she?' Jack waved his hand in front of her. Sasha stood there with raised eyebrow.

'Anything you want to tell me, Rhys? She asked kinda calmly.

'Uhm I see Handsom Jack. He stands right in front of you.' He muttered words in hope that Sasha wouldn't hear them.

'You see What?' She widened her eyes. 'Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard.'

'Now she thinks you are an idiot, hahaha it gets better an better with each second.' Handsome Jack laughed putting his arms on legs almost unable to stand from laughter.

'Oh shit, Rhys. Look behind you.' She looks behind him with terrified look on her face.

Rhys turned around and saw some dark brownish cloud coming towards them. Which had already covered body of Rakk Hive.

'This doesn't look good, does it?' He looked back at Sasha.

'It's sand storm, so yeah nothing good. We need to find shelter and fast or we will be dead.' When she finished sentence she started to run towards what looked like little house in the distance.

Rhys followed her close from behind. He got in front of her as his legs were longer though he was out of form so he started to snort loudly catching oxygen. Sasha also started to catch her breath when her stomach started to hurt from that nasty cut. After 10 minutes of running, though for them it was like 2 hours, they reached the house which door was ripped off long time ago.

'will it hold trough storm?' Rhys said catching his breath.

'Well it will have to, also it looks that this thing has lived trough storms.' Sasha gazed the whole building. 'Let's get inside and start to barricade It's

Sasha was right, building needed barricades. It was rusty and had no windows, door and had holes in walls. Also in building was dusty lockers, some of them were opened and some still locked. Sasha grabbed one locker and looked at Rhys who still was admiring dusty place.

'Are you gonna help me or not? Sasha asked angrily.

'Oh yes, yes.' He rushed towards her and helped to move locker were window was.

They finished barricading just in time as they heard dust and small rocks bumping into metal lockers and walls. Sasha sat on the table and put arm on her side where cut was.

'Oh no, shit.' She exhaled deep breath. Pain was killing her.

Rhys just now noticed deep cut on her side.

'Uh oh, seems your girlfriend is gonna die, Rhysie.' Jack appeared again this time near Sasha.

'Rhys, can you scavenge lockers, some of them can have something I could use for injury.' Sasha asked with closed eyes, trying to ease the pain.

Rhys started to opening lockers one after another. One locker lost it's door when Rhys pulled it, he thought he will need pull it with strength, so he almost fell down. Other lockers weren't so rusty like previous one. Though he found nothing useful, half of them was empty, some had ammunition and that's it. But there also were few locked. He tried opening them, but we'll they were locked.

'Smartass, they are locked.' Jack teased him.

Rhys gave him angry look and punched locker with robotic arm. It didn't budged. He punched it again, this time harder. Door squeaked and opened slowly.

'Bingo.' Rhys whispered to himself while smiling.

Storm wasn't even calming down outside their house. It seemed like it got even worse than before. Rhys opened locker while listening to the sounds of storm and Jack making weird sounds with his tongue. In the locker was med kit. It was with holes in it, but it seemed like dust couldn't get pass locked locker. He took it and rushed towards Sasha. She was now looking at him with blurry eyes it looked like they almost couldn't see anything. He knelt beside her and looked at the wound, it looked nasty. Sasha extended her a towards him.

'Give me alcohol and cloth.' She commanded.

Rhys did as she said and gave her items. She got alcohol on cloth and closed her eyes preparing for the pain.

'Ohhhh man, that's gonna hurt like hell, don't like on her, Rhysie.' Jack laughed, while acting as he was concerned.

Rhys took cloth out of Sasha's arms. She opened her eyes and looked at Rhys.

'Let me do this.' He said kindly, trying to help her out.

She just nodded her head in the response. When Rhys started to clean her wound. She started to scream. Loudly. Though storm was louder it was still loud in the house area. Rhys couldn't bare to hear her screams. It was agony not only for Sasha, but for him as well.

'Uhhhahah, I miss sound of screaming, Mann...' Handsome Jack laughed istericly.

Rhys tried to avoid distraction. Though he never have sewed wound, he knew he must to do it. He took medical needle, desintficated it too, and got suture in the needle. He started to patch her wound. But as soon as he got needle in her skin, Rhys felt sick. He tried to be strong, but sickness was uncontrollable. He almost puked when he felt hand brushed trough his hair. He looked up and saw Sasha stroking his hair.

'Rhys hold on.' She said trough clenching teeth. She tried to smile, to give him courage, but just closed her emerald eyes in pain.

Rhys exhaled and finished sewing her wound, then wrapped bandage. He got away from her and looked at his hands, which had blood from Sasha. Rhys searched med kit one more time and found some painkillers. He gave them to Sasha. Sasha relaxed leaning on the wall, and opened her eyes. She grabbed pills and swallowed them. She sighd in relief knowing that pain will eas down.

'Thank You, Rhys.' She murmmed. Rhys just nodded his head. Couldn't find words what to say. He never thought he will be seeing someone's wound. Or that he will save someone's life.

'Ohhh good job, cupcake. Now demand her for that botty.' Jack sheepsely smiled. 'Don't be shy and stop looking at me with that look, it's your reward.'

Rhys just walked towards Sasha and sat on the ground near table.

'You know, you are not like those other Hyperion assholes. Neither of them would have helped Pandoran scam.' Sasha muttered looking down at him.

'Well, uhm we are team. Aren't we? And Fiona would kill me if anything woul-ld happen to you. And I-I-I wou-ld ne-ever forgive myself if-if any-ything happ-ened to-o yo-ou.' The Last sentence Rhys like muttered, whispered and almost spat out in the same time.

Sasha smiled. She just closed her eyes enjoyining the quietness and sound of storm. Though it wasn't quite at all for Rhys. Jack was mumbling nonsense about her and him together.

'So what you meant by "I can see Handsome Jack"?' Sasha asked curiously.

'Uhhmmm, uhhhh it meant that... uhm, remember that ID I installed before locating money. Well it appears it was Handsom Jack holographic AI. Don't ask me how he was there. I don't know. And I don't want him to be here.' Rhys explained not looking at Sasha.

'Well, cupcake, it just brakes my heart.' Jack sat on the table near Sasha. Though she couldn't feel him beside her.

'If you don't believe me, put your arms behind back and raise some fingers.' Rhys looked at Sasha and stood up.

'Okey' Sasha got her arms behind her and raised five fingers- 2 of the left arm and 3 of the right.

'She shows 5 fingers, 2 from left, 3 from right. It's boring can we do something else?' Jack answered he made bored face.

'5 fingers' Rhys said to girl.

'Yes. Well this is creepy then. And you the only on who can see him. And he can see us?' Sasha looked creeped out a little bit.

'Yeah, I agree it is actually creepy. When the storm will calm down?' Rhys asked tying to avoid further conversation which contained his frienemy.

Sasha didn't want him to feel uncomfortable so she just stopped asking about Jack. It was creepy, yes, she was scared of him, as Jack was leader of Hyperion, cooperation which turned Pandora into shit place.

'It will stop when it will want to stop. I guess we could nap for a while.' Sasha said closing her eyes.

Ex Hyperion also closed this eyes.It was first time that he felt safe in Pandora. Though the storm would kill him if he stepped out. But at least it was calm inside here. After few minutes tiredness hit in, he didn't even heard how Jack demanded attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this as one shot, unfortunately I can't work with one-shots so well. So here will be maybe two chapters.


End file.
